


Just Like A Strange American Movie

by Yorgut



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Frank Iero Pregnant, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Movie Reference, Romantic Comedy, Student Gerard Way, Teen Crush, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, m-preg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorgut/pseuds/Yorgut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hell-o!<br/>Eu tive a ideia pra essa fic há muito tempo e comecei escrevendo ela há muito tempo. Mas tive que parar com o projeto por motivos pessoais. Mas agora ela está de volta! XD<br/>Espero que leiam e que gostem, quem não for fã de m-preg, dê uma chance, garanto que não vai se arrepender :3<br/>Quem gostar, por favor comente, seus comentários são muito importantes :3<br/>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hell-o!  
> Eu tive a ideia pra essa fic há muito tempo e comecei escrevendo ela há muito tempo. Mas tive que parar com o projeto por motivos pessoais. Mas agora ela está de volta! XD  
> Espero que leiam e que gostem, quem não for fã de m-preg, dê uma chance, garanto que não vai se arrepender :3  
> Quem gostar, por favor comente, seus comentários são muito importantes :3  
> Boa leitura!

**F** rank então olhou para o céu escuro, cheio de estrelas acima de sua cabeça. Gemeu baixo.

Estava tão, mas tão fodido agora.

Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido. Sabia quando, sabia por que, mas não como. Aquilo não devia ser biologicamente possível, oras!

A lua em seu quarto minguante parecia até rir de sua cara.

\- Qual é? Você me odeia muito, não é? Eu devo, sei lá, ter colado chiclete na cruz na outra vida pra merecer isso! - berrou para os céus, como se acreditasse que eles poderiam o ouvir.

Os passantes o olhavam de forma estranha, desconfiada. Para eles, aquele garoto esquisito berrando com as estrelas parecia bastante insano. Será que deveriam ligar para o hospício local?

Para a sorte de Frank, ninguém que pensou nisso teve coragem para fazê-lo. O que era muito bom por que Frank desconfiava seriamente que seria reprovado em qualquer teste de sanidade que eles lhe fizessem.

Por que ele estava acreditando naquilo. Ah, e como estava.

Mas era algo tão absurdo que... Que...

Hmpf. Aquele tipo de situação só acontecia com ele.

Saiu dali antes que chamasse mais atenção, mas não antes de resmungar um último "Não tem como as coisas ficarem piores agora".

Ah, pobre Frank. Ele já devia ter aprendido que errava em relação a muitas coisas em sua vida. Aquela era uma delas.

Por que quase que como resposta a seus gritos na praça, uma chuva terrível se iniciou enquanto ele estava a caminho de casa.

Chegou completamente encharcado e ainda mais furioso do que estava antes. Chutou os tênis molhados de seus pés, deixando-os largados ali mesmo no meio da sala, ignorando por completo os resmungos de sua mãe.

Subiu para seu quarto e se trancou lá. Pretendia não sair dali por muito tempo. Nove meses, se fosse possível e se aquela loucura fosse verdade.

Mas não. Não podia ficar tanto tempo ali. Seu estômago já roncava com fome. E ele tinha a impressão de que poderia viver sem muitas coisas... Sem água, sem amor, sem internet e sem contato com o mundo exterior... Desde que ninguém lhe tirasse o macarrão. Macarrão para Frank era a mais divina criação dos deuses, e ele estava fadado a amar aquele prato até morrer.

Ou até ficar velho demais para sentir o gosto das coisas. O que viesse primeiro.

Ficou ali, divagando sobre a sua possível (ou não) estadia eterna em seu quarto quando finalmente notou que estava morrendo de frio e que se continuasse com aquelas roupas molhadas ia ficar doente outra vez.

Droga. Até sua cueca estava molhada. Ia acabar pegando uma bela gripe, que seria a terceira em dois meses.

Odiava o verão e suas chuvas idiotas. Que espécie de verão de araque só fica quente na metade do tempo?

Verões para Frank eram compostos por bronzeados involuntários e gripes devastadoras. Por que ninguém tinha tanta facilidade de adoecer quanto ele. Resfriados lhe eram constantes e não importava quantos sucos de laranja ou pastilhas de vitamina C ele tomasse, de nada adiantava. Era um imã de doenças, e das mais variadas.

Será que  _aquilo_  não era uma doença também? Algo que tivesse deixado-o com todos aqueles sintomas e ainda alterado alguma coisa para que aquele exame idiota...

Vasculhou os bolsos da calça molhada no chão e encontrou o palitinho esquisito. Novamente o resultado fez sua cabeça latejar. Dois malditos tracinhos, e não importava o quanto ele espremesse os olhos para tentar transformá-los num só... Ele sabia a verdade.

Estava... De alguma forma absurda... Grávido.

Era aquilo que os palitinhos róseos pareciam gritar para ele. Eles diziam: "Parabéns, Frank Iero, você sempre se achou estranho, pois agora tem sua confirmação! Você é homem e vai ter um bebê!"

Argh. Devia comprar balões para si mesmo. Cor-de-rosa?

Não. Azuis. Certamente seria menino. Não tinha vocação alguma para pai de garota. Enrolava-se todo quando tinha que cuidar de sua priminha Claire, que tinha vestidinhos cheios de lacinhos e botões e um monte de outras frescuras irritantes. Eca.

Espera. Não é como se ele estivesse cogitando ficar com aquela criança, não é? Não estava sequer cogitando tê-la de verdade. Aquilo tudo ainda lhe parecia alguma brincadeira de mau gosto do cara da farmácia ou de algum de seus amigos... Quem sabe um defeito de fabricação?

**_Teste 99% confiável. Podem ocorrer falsos negativos, mas não falsos positivos!!!_ **

Maldito fosse o bebezinho que dizia isso na caixa. Grunhiu para ele, como se não fosse apenas a ilustração de uma embalagem deformada pela água, e tratou de jogar a caixinha no lixo, amassando-a com bastante força antes. Não fez o mesmo com o teste, entretanto, apenas guardou-o no fundo de sua gaveta de cuecas. Ninguém iria encontrá-lo ali. Aliás, ele muito provavelmente não ia encontrá-lo outra vez. Coisas inimagináveis já haviam sumido naquela gaveta, e Frank não tinha nenhuma explicação para isso.

Mas deixemos o portal para outra dimensão que existia ali e voltemos para o adolescente esquisitinho, que agora fitava a si mesmo no espelho acoplado a seu guarda-roupa.

Observava, franzindo o cenho, sua barriga. Ela lhe parecia perfeitamente normal. Ali estavam suas tatuagens de andorinha, que ele havia feito escondido no aniversário de seu amigo Bert (falando sério, um tatuador com todos os seus materiais de trabalho ainda era uma das coisas mais normais e menos ilegais da festa. Bert era completamente sem noção. Mas, gostou de ter feito as tatuagens. A única desvantagem fora passar o verão passado inteiro, que havia sido quente como um inferno, de camiseta para que seus pais não percebessem), abaixo de seu umbigo. Nenhum volume estranho, nenhuma protuberância. Nada de nada.

Cutucou o local com o dedo, procurando sentir alguma firmeza maior em sua pele, como tinham aquelas barrigas enormes de grávida. E... Nada. Estava do jeito que sempre estivera.

Cansou de procurar sinais invisíveis no espelho. Suspirou.

\- Você está aí mesmo, coisinha?

O enjoo súbito que sentiu minutos depois, serviu como sim.

Correu para o banheiro antes que vomitasse tudo ali, no chão de seu quarto. Com o rosto quase enterrado no sanitário, vomitou de forma ruidosa o lanche que havia feito mais cedo.

Droga. Já era a terceira vez que vomitava naquela semana e isso por que não estava considerando os enjoos que o atormentavam toda manhã ao acordar, o que tornava quase contraditória a sua fome voraz. Era quase um ciclo vicioso idiota em que ele comia feito um animal e vomitava poucas horas depois.

E isso por que ainda não tinha falado nas náuseas que tinha quando sentia aqueles cheiros... Ugh! Ovos, aromatizante de ambientes de lavanda, e até mesmo a colônia  _dele_ , coisa que por sinal era muito frustrante.

Será que se lhe comprasse um perfume novo ele estranharia muito? Ah. Mas estava sem dinheiro (Tinha gasto toda a sua mesada num show no início do mês... Havia valido muito a pena) e todo o resto da grana agora tinha um destino: Aquela coisinha imperceptível, mas que sem dúvida estava ali, e ainda ia transformar sua vida numa bagunça.

O  _ele_  a quem Frank se referia era o seu melhor amigo, Gerard Way.

Sem problemas até aí, mas Frank, como um adolescente de filme clichê, tinha que ser apaixonado por ele. E tinha que ter também a completa inabilidade de confessar seus sentimentos.

Pelo que Frank se lembrava, tinha uma queda por ele desde... Bom... Desde sempre. Aqueles olhos verdes-oliva tão lindos o seduziram no momento em que pousaram sobre ele.

Lembrava-se até da primeira coisa que havia ouvido da bela voz de Gerard, e havia sido...

"Seu rosto 'tá sujo".

É. Estava mesmo. De catchup. E Frank ficou mais vermelho do que o condimento ao ver aquele garoto lindo, o irmão mais velho de seu amigo Mikey, falando consigo. Completamente bobo olhando para ele, deixou seu hambúrguer cair no prato e espirrar catchup no rosto de Gerard. Foi um fiasco.

Mas, foi também o jeito como os dois viraram amigos. E continuavam assim até hoje. Gerard tinha 17, quase 18 anos, e Frank estava no auge de seus 15. Conheceram-se quando tinham 13 e 11 anos, e Gee havia sido a primeira paixonite de Frank. E a primeira paixão. E agora, tantos anos depois, ele tinha segurança para dizer que o amava.

Afinal, tinha que amá-lo para resistir à vontade de estraçalhar a namorada de Gerard, Lindsey, toda vez que a via.

Sim. Ele era  _hétero_. E namorava, ainda por cima.

Ele sabia que Frank era gay e não tinha problema algum com isso eram super afetuosos um com o outro inclusive. E não havia nada melhor para Frank do que ver o quanto Gerard confiava nele. O quanto ele, mesmo como amigo, o amava.

Argh. Era um idiota. Devia ter aberto os olhos dele em relação à fidelidade duvidosa de Lindsey antes, desde que começara a desconfiar das traições dela. Por que se fosse assim, Gerard não teria descoberto sozinho, e não teria ficado deprimido e saído para uma festa, bebendo todas as bebidas alcoólicas que via pela frente. E Frank não teria que segui-lo, preocupado com as besteiras que ele poderia fazer, e definitivamente não teria que ajudar Gerard a ir, aos tropeços, para um dos quartos vazios dali.

Mas a coisa mais grave daquilo tudo viera depois. Gerard estava quase adormecido, completamente embriagado e jogado naquela cama. Sua camisa branca de botão estava meio desabotoada e seu peito pálido estava meio à mostra.

Aquilo era demais para Frank. Gee estava tão bêbado... Ele não ia se lembrar de nada. Aquela era a única chance que teria em sua vida.

Então, sem hesitar, subiu na cama e deixou que seus desejos falassem mais altos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ah. Frank ainda se lembrava. Havia sido tão desajeitado quanto era possível, sendo sua primeira vez e ainda com um parceiro bêbado, mas não havia sido ruim. Havia sido bom, de verdade.

E na manhã seguinte, Gerard acordou sem lembrança alguma do que havia acontecido. Foi como uma injeção de gelo em suas veias.

Então com um sorriso amarelo, Frank disse que nada demais. Que os dois simplesmente haviam adormecido ali.

E ali estava Frank, quase um mês depois do acontecido, se sentindo mais do que culpado por ter se aproveitado de Gerard. Dormir com o melhor amigo que estava bêbado e depois ainda mentir pra ele daquela forma, dizendo que nada havia acontecido... Frank tinha uma cara de pau sem tamanho.

Ele até aceitar que Gee talvez se lembrasse de alguma coisa, descobrisse a mentira e desfizesse sua amizade com ele. Seria uma punição mais do que justa pelo que havia feito.

Mas... Aquilo... Não. Não era justo. Se existia mesmo alguém lá em cima, tinha um senso de humor cruel quando se tratava da vida de Frank. Por que... Por que tudo tinha que ter aquela cara de filme esquisito? Daqueles sem pé nem cabeça, com uma temática tragicômica e sem um pingo de romance. Ah, se ao menos fosse como um filme de terror...

Gemeu baixinho, esfregando a testa com uma das mãos, pousando a outra em seu ventre.

\- Você vai estragar tudo, sabia coisinha? Tudo. - levantou-se do chão, resolvendo tomar um banho quente. - E eu não sei nem o que fazer agora. Tudo por sua culpa.

Debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água aquecer seu corpo e acalmar sua mente, passou a pensar sobre qual seria seu primeiro passo. Pela pouca experiência que tinha com mulheres grávidas, lembrava-se que a primeira coisa que elas faziam era contar para o marido...

Oh. Droga. Teria que contar aquilo para Gerard. Uma hora ou outra ele realmente teria que dizer a ele que... Bom... Que estava esperando um filho dele. Só que ele sequer se lembrava da noite em que aquela concepção maluca havia ocorrido. Ia achar que ele havia enlouquecido de vez, no mínimo!

E ainda havia seus pais. Oh! Como ele, que sequer havia revelado sua verdadeira sexualidade para eles contaria que estava esperando um bebê?

E a escola, como é que ele entraria lá com aquela barriga assustadora que gestantes tinham? E todos os seus amigos... E a sua banda? Como é que ficaria agora?

Mas de todas as dúvidas que pipocaram em sua mente confusa de adolescente grávido, a que mais lhe assustou no momento foi:

"Por onde é que essa coisa vai sair?"


	2. Just Like... A Flashback

**Q** uando acordou na manhã seguinte, Frank ainda tinha a esperança de que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. E acreditou de verdade nisso. Era a cara dele imaginar coisas como aquela e ter sonhos nítidos como aquele.

E como prova, ele iria abrir sua gaveta de cuecas e não existiria teste de gravidez nenhum lá.

Proonc, foi o som que fez o palitinho chocando-se contra a madeira da gaveta bruscamente puxada. Ah! De tantos dias em que aquela gaveta podia ter escolhido para fechar seu portal para, sei lá, Nárnia, ela tinha que escolher justo aquele?

Ali estava o teste, com os dois tracinhos roséos (que estavam com uma coir ainda mais forte do que estavam antes) que decretavam sua triste sentença.

Quinze anos e grávido. Hm, poderiam fazer um programa de TV com aquilo, do tipo Reality Show. Afinal, quem não o assistiria? E, de tal forma, ele não seria só uma aberração, seria uma aberração  _famosa_.

Ah. Frank era tão bobo. E tão idiota.

Se tivesse mais autocontrole, nem que fosse só um pouco, teria evitado tudo aquilo.

Ainda se lembrava, com exatidão, de tudo o que havia acontecido...

_Três semanas atrás_

\- Eu não acredito que ela... Que ela... - Gerard murmurou, ainda choroso, abraçando-o com força. Ainda parecia trêmulo, mas Frank não o culpava. Não devia ser fácil descobrir que alguém que você ama te traía de uma forma tão descarada.

Isso por que todo mundo sabia que Lindsey não era totalmente fiel a Gerard. Agora, por que ninguém havia contado a ele...

O próprio Frank se perguntava por que não havia aberto os olhos de seu amigo antes. Mas no fundo ele sabia o motivo.

Não queria ver Gerard da forma que estava agora, em pedacinhos, chorando inconsolável. Por que mesmo que Lyn não prestasse, na opinião de Frank, ela fazia Gerard feliz. E ver  _seu_  Gee sorrindo, mesmo que fosse por causa de outra, o deixava feliz também.

Mas agora Gerard estava triste. Muito triste. E Frank não sabia o que fazer para ajudar.

\- Ela nem tentou se explicar... - o mais velho fungou contra sua camisa favorita, mas Frank não teve coragem de repreendê-lo. Gee continuou. - Ela apenas disse "Ah... Gee... Aconteceu! Mas eu ainda te amo!". Como ela teve coragem de dizer isso pra mim Frank? Como se não fosse nada demais eu tê-la pego se atracando com outro...

Frank deu tapinhas nas costas de Gerard. - Eu não sei... - suspirou. - Sabe Gee, me desculpa dizer dessa forma, mas ela nunca te mereceu. Você precisa de alguém que te ame, alguém que se importe de verdade... Alguém que nunca faria isso com você...

Gerard afastou-se um pouco, secando os olhos verdes, agora tão vermelhos por causa do choro, e limpando o nariz - cuja pontinha afilada estava vermelha, o que para Frank era um tanto quanto fofo - com a manga do casaco -  E onde que eu vou achar essa pessoa? - perguntou, a voz soando meio abafada.

Frank teve vontade de gritar "EU! EU SOU ESSA PESSOA!" ou então "ELA ESTÁ NA SUA FRENTE HÁ MALDITOS QUATRO ANOS, SUA ANTA! ESTÁ NA SUA FRENTE AGORA E SE CHAMA FRANK IERO!", mas tudo o que fez foi suspirar e dizer - Eu não sei. Pode estar em qualquer lugar, não é mesmo?

\- M-mas... Eu não quero ninguém! Eu quero a Linds! - o choro recomeçou, fazendo com que Frank bufasse, meio irritado.

\- Ora, Gerard, vê se para de chorar. Você está parecendo uma garotinha de filme de romance água com açúcar. Tem que erguer a cabeça e superar isso feito homem.

Gerard olhou para ele outra vez, e novamente enxugou o rosto. - Superar como um homem. É. Eu vou fazer isso. - então levantou da cama de Frank e passou a mão pelos cabelos, recompondo-se. - Eu já sei o que fazer.

\- É? O quê? - Frank questionou, curioso, levantando-se também.

\- Quinn vai dar uma festa hoje. E eu não saio de lá sem ter esquecido da maldita Ballato. - e com a seguinte frase, Gerard saiu do quarto, com um ar de determinação que fez Frank ficar aliviado e ao mesmo tempo temeroso.

Se bem conhecia Gerard, ele iria beber. E de tudo. E ia acabar jogado em um banheiro qualquer, tendo usado algo que ele nem lembraria e vomitando as tripas.

E no papel de melhor amigo, Frank não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Chegou à festa de Quinn quase uma hora depois de Gee (acabara perdendo tempo demais convencendo sua mãe a deixá-lo ir para a festa. E depois tempo demais tentando se lembrar onde era a casa de Quinn), o que era ruim.

Encontrou o anfitrião loiro se agarrando com Bert num dos cantos, e foi absurdamente difícil separar os dois para conseguir perguntar:

\- Vocês viram o Gee?

Quinn estava vermelho e sem ar. Bert quem respondeu por ele.

\- Seu amiguinho gostoso estava no jardim da última vez que o vi. Dá oi pra ele por mim hm? - foi o que Robert respondeu, antes de Quinn calá-lo com outro daqueles beijos absurdamente obscenos que Frank ficava mais do que envergonhado de presenciar. Aqueles dois sempre pareciam precisar de um quarto.

Frank correu de forma meio desengonçada, tentando não tropeçar nas pessoas desacordadas no chão e nas garrafas/latas/copos de bebida espalhados ali. O jardim estava ainda pior, se era possível, e aquilo era um cachorro com um sutiã?

Argh. Aquilo estava uma zona tão grande que seria quase um milagre se ele realmente encontrasse...

\- GERARD!

Correu para o moreno antes que ele acabasse dentro da piscina. Sim, por que Gerard não parecia ter nenhuma noção de como estava quase caindo na água azul clarinha. Tinha um sorriso estúpido na cara, e ria, como um bando de desconhecidos que estavam ali perto.

\- Gee! O que é que você estava... - Frank colocou um braço dele em seus ombros, dando-o mais apoio para ficar de pé (coisa que Frank ainda achava impressionante que ele conseguisse fazer). Gerard estava um desastre ambulante. O cabelo parecia ter sido puxado e revirado muitas vezes - o que Frank não gostou muito de reparar. Significava, no mínimo, que ele havia ficado com alguém ali - suas roupas estavam completamente abarrotadas, e ugh, ele cheirava à bebida. E cigarro. Mas essa segunda parte nunca havia lhe sido muito incômoda, então...

\- A Holly perdeu uma pulseira dentro da piscina... - Gerard falou, de forma meio enrolada, apontando para uma menina risonha de cabelo verde que devia ser a tal Holly. - E eu sou um cavalheiro então vou pegar...

Parou de falar, voltando a rir feito uma hiena, o que apenas fez Frank suspirar pesadamente.

 

\- Você está bêbado. Talvez até chapado. - apoiou-o com mais força, ajudando-o a dar alguns passos trôpegos. - Vamos lá pra dentro. Talvez ainda exista um quarto aqui que não foi ocupado... É melhor fazer você dormir, antes que faça alguma besteira.

\- Você é meio chato, sabia Frankie? - Gee ainda não perdera o tom risonho, e cutucava o nariz do menor com a mão livre. - Um pequeno chatinho...

\- E você me dá muito trabalho pra ser tão velho. Ugh. Você quem devia tomar conta de mim, seu irresponsável. - Frank gemia baixinho, enquanto tentava fazê-lo subir os degraus de forma não arriscada. Gee era pesado. - Eu sou o adolescente aqui. Eu quem devia estar indo para as festas e bebendo todas, e você como meu bom amiguinho de maior se preocuparia em saber se eu estou bem ou não.

Chegaram à um quarto. Frank escolheu aquele por que, bom, não ouviu barulho algum. Nem gemido nenhum. Parecia seguro entrar ali.

Estavam certos. Aquele, talvez por ser mais no fim do corredor, ainda não havia sido usado. Frank só se perguntava como é que Quinn conseguia arrumar tudo e fingir para a mãe e para os irmãos mais novos que ninguém havia transado em suas preciosas camas. Argh. Frank era feliz por não ser parente do loiro.

\- Deita aí. - ordenou para Gerard, que gargalhou.

\- Por que, Frankie? O que você vai fazer, hm?

Frank lutou para não corar com aquilo. Por um momento ele imaginou-se numa outra situação, num outro lugar, dizendo aquelas palavras. E Gerard, com os olhos cheios de desejo, o escutaria, deitando-se devagar na cama, sem quebrar o contato visual, e então...

Blang. O rangido que a cama fez após o se jogar descuidado de Gerard nela foi o que despertou-o de seus devaneios.

Mas a sensação quentinha de sua ilusão não foi facilmente quebrada. Se tornou mais forte, na verdade, ao que ele fitou a forma como Gerard estava ali a sua frente.

O moreno havia deitado-se de forma meio torta, uma das pernas ainda flexionada. Sua camisa branca parecia ter perdido alguns botões, e embora aquela cor não lhe favorecesse muito (Gerard era tão pálido que quando vestia branco parecia mesclar-se com a roupa), ali ele estava perfeito. Sua pele tão clarinha podia ser meio vista, e seu peito subia e descia devagarzinho. Os olhos verdes estavam semi-cerrados, como se ele estivesse sonolento, mas não completamente adormecido.

Frank devia parar ali. Devia parar de observá-lo daquela forma e simplesmente sentar ali, talvez até de costas para sele, e esperar que ele ficasse lúcido o suficiente para voltar para casa. Mas é óbvio que ele não o fez.

Deixou os olhos âmbares serpentearem para o baixo de ventre de Gee. Mordeu o lábio. Aquela calça não era uma das mais folgadas que ele tinha, então podia se dizer que ela marcava de uma maneira muito detalhada... Bom...  _Lá._

E que esse  _lá_ não estava exatamente adormecido. Estava um tanto quanto...

Não! Ele tinha que parar de pensar naquelas coisas! Tinha que parar de imaginar as mãos gélidas, porém tão deliciosas de Gerard percorrendo seu corpo e...

Ah! Okay. Agora Frank tinha um problema. E dos grandes, se pode se dizer assim.

Até a situação parecia piorar seu estado. Afinal ele estava ali, sozinho num quarto com Gee, e  _daquele jeito_.

Mais tarde Frank poderia ter tentando achar razões mais convincentes para o que o fez decidir agir daquela maneira. Mas no momento parecia mais do que óbvio.

Era puro desejo. Pura paixão, pura tensão sexual acumulada durante aqueles quatro anos de amor platônico pelo moreno. E Frank sentia as pontas dos dedos até formigando, ansiosas para tocar o mais velho. E sentia sua pele quente, fervendo quase, clamando por Gerard.

E, caramba, ele só tinha 15 anos. Não estava preparado para se sentir tão atraído de uma vez só por alguém. Para sentir tanta necessidade de...

_"Ele não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã. Não estando tão chapado e bêbado como está." "É a única chance que tenho de fazer isso..." **"Mas não é errado?"**_

_"Dane-se o que é errado."_

_Arrastou-se para a cama antes que hesitasse ou pensasse melhor. Encaixou-se ali, entre as pernas separadas de Gee. O leve roçar daquele local contra o seu próprio o fez suspirar. Não conseguia acreditar que faria mesmo aquilo._

_Desabotoou cuidadosamente o que restava fechado na camisa alheia, e foi deslizando as mãos por cada pedaço de pele que ia surgindo em sua visão. Queria provar também._

Beijou um ponto no lado esquerdo do peito alheio, bem onde Frank imaginava estar seu coração, e então entrabriu os lábios, deixando que sua língua percorresse toda extensão visível da pele clara.

 

Ouviu Gerard gemer e aquele foi um dos sons mais graciosos que já havia tido a oportunidade de escutar. Ele queria ouvir mais daquilo.Aproveitando a forma como estava encaixado ao maior, moveu os quadris, aumentando a fricção entre as excitações recobertas, fazendo com que mais um som delicioso escapasse da boca de Gee.

 

Hmm... Aquela boca. Aqueles lábios finos, porém tão atrativos...

 

Não faria mal senti-los um pouco também, não é?

 

Posicionou-se melhor, estando quase sentado no colo de Gee (e Frank apenas conseguia corar sentindo o quanto Gee já estava... Hm... Animadinho) , e postou as mãos em seus ombros. Inclinou-se, devagarzinho, aproximando seu rosto do dele. Seus lábios então coloram-se aos de Gerard, num contato ainda muito sutil.

 

Hmm. Era tão macio. Queria mais.

 

Entreabriu os lábios, capturando o inferior do maior entre os seus.Deixou, depois, que sua língua invadisse a cavidade alheia.

 

Gerard, ainda meio por fora do contexto, demorou para corresponder ao beijo. Mas o fez de forma até satisfatória, para alguém naquele estado.

 

Tinha gosto de bebida, como Frank reparou, mas não ele não se prendeu a isso. Apenas continuou a beijá-lo, daquela forma intensa, meio desesperada até.

 

\- Fwankie... - o de cabelos negros murmurou, quando o menor libertou sua boca e passou a beijar o pescoço pálido. Frank tinha noção de que não podia deixar marcas ali, mas não resistiu a dar aquela leve mordida ali, seguida do chupão avermelhado, que ele torcia para que sumisse mais tarde.

 

Afastou-se um pouco, observando como Gee estava agora. Como era possível que estivesse ainda mais atraente que antes?Os olhos verdes agora haviam se aberto e fitavam-no de uma forma diferente. Meio confusa.

 

\- Fwankie... - voltou a tentar balbuciar algo, mas logo sua boca foi tomada por outro beijo. E ele se rendeu completamente, espalmando suas mãos na cintura de seu amigo.

 

Gerard não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e seu cérebro tão qumicamente alterado nem se esforçava para isso. Ele só sentia.E Frank, bom, Frank agora era pura chama. Algo que queimava intensamente e que apenas aumentava à medida que as roupas saiam de seu corpo.

 

E assim como faz o fogo, o ato consumiu-se, virando cinzas. Cinzas que foram varridas para debaixo do tapete, no momento em que, com um suspiro, Frank resolveu que devia se vestir e fazer o mesmo com o desacordado Gee, escondendo todo e qualquer resquício do que ocorrera.

 

E quando já estava devidamente vestido e havia acabado de organizar Gee, olhou para a forma suave como ele dormia e para o céu da madrugada... Não faria mal deitar ali com ele e dormir um pouco, não é?

 

Após se deitar, ficou ainda longos minutos observando-o dormir.

_Adormeceu pouco depois, abraçado ao de cabelos negros._

Foi um sono tranquilo aquele, e Frank só acordou no dia seguinte.Espreguiçou-se de forma manhosa e viu um Gerard, já fora da cama, com as mãos pressionando as têmporas, provavelmente com uma ressaca daquelas.

 

\- Minha cabeça está me matando. - ele resmungou. - O que aconteceu ontem?

 

Frank suspirou, esfregando os olhos e em seguida a nuca, como costumava fazer ao ficar nervoso.

 

\- Você veio aqui e bebeu. Muito. E talvez tenha usado algo... Não sei dizer com certeza, por que quando eu cheguei você já estava completamente fora de si. - Frank suspirou. - Nós acabamos dormindo aqui.

 

\- Só isso?

 

\- É. - Frank engoliu em seco. - Eu estava meio... Hm... Bêbado também. Caímos no sono pouco depois de cair na cama. Nada além disso.

 

Droga. Devia ser um mentiroso melhor. Não. Simplesmente não devia estar mentindo. Devia ter olhado para os olhos verdes e dito que era um descontrolado e que havia aproveitado-se de sua fragilidade emocional e de seu estado para satisfazer seus desejos.

 

Mas... Se ele não estava lembrando... Não havia pra quê contar.

 

Gee esquadrinhou a si mesmo no espelho, gemendo baixinho ao encontrar o chupão que Frank deixara ali.

 

\- Droga. Eu realmente fiquei com alguém ontem. E eu nem sei quem foi!Frank suspirou. - Eu não sei. Não te vi com ninguém.

 

\- Bom, desde que tenha sido alguém bonito... - Gerard abriu um sorrisinho que logo desapareceu. - Mas... Mesmo tendo bebido isso tudo... Continua doendo, Frank.

 

O menor suspirou, levantando da cama com cautela (não ia negar, seus quadris doíam e, bom, seu traseiro também) e aproximando-se de Gerard. Afastou do rosto bonito alguns dos fios negros e bagunçados. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos seus, e Frank sentiu seu coração disparar ao que seus orbes pousaram nos lábios meio róseos de Gee. Ele havia beijado-os na noite passada. Ah! Tudo ainda parecia apenas um sonho.

 

Sonho que, segundo o próprio Frank, semanas depois havia se tornado um belo de um pesadelo.

 

Mas ele não sabia naquele momento. E se tivesse como saber, também ignoraria.

 

Estava ocupado demais, estando nos braços de Gerard.

 

Ele o abraçava com força, parecendo mais frágil do que nunca, e Frank nada pôde fazer além de sussurrar coisas como "Vai passar" e "Um dia você vai esquecer disso tudo".

 

\- Você é um bom amigo, Frankie. - foi o que ele sussurrou de volta. - O melhor de todos.

 

E naquele momento uma culpa terrível o invadiu. Por que Gerard confiava tanto nele. E ele havia mentido. Havia usado-o e agora enganado-o. Era um babaca.

 

E então, com os olhos ainda marejados, Frank soltou Gee e foi procurar o resto de suas coisas para ir pra casa.

 

Sua mãe lhe deu uma bela de uma bronca naquela manhã. Algo que começava com "Você não dormiu em casa! Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada e por quanto tempo fiquei te esperando ontem?" e terminava com "E se você fizer isso de novo mocinho, eu nunca mais te deixo sair de casa!", que Frank fingiu escutar antes de seguir para seu quarto, o que fazia parte de seu castigo, mas também era o que ele precisava.Queria ficar sozinho e pensar. Sobre o que havia feito e como tudo ia ficar dali pra frente. E após muito pensar, chegou ao veredito de que, se Gerard sequer lembrava do que haviam feito, ele não precisava contar. Ele não precisava estragar a amizade dos dois, o que certamente aconteceria se ele simplesmente dissesse "Olha, Gee, me desculpa, mas ontem eu não aguentei e, mesmo com você estando bêbado, fiquei com você e nós transamos. Desculpa ter mentido." Já havia mentido, dizendo que nada havia rolado, e se era assim, tudo o que podia fazer era deixar como estava.

 

E tudo ia ficar bem.

 

Ou era o que ele pensava.

 

Por uma semana e meia, tudo continuou na mais perfeita normalidade. Frank foi um bom amigo para Gee, e estava sempre saindo com ele, distraindo-o, para que ele não pensasse em Lindsey. E estava dando certo. Em pouco tempo, o humor do moreno foi melhorando outra vez. Ele já não chorava mais, e nem ficava em silêncio, olhando para o nada com aquele ar depressivo que cortava o coração. Até havia voltado a desenhar (coisa que o mais velho fazia muito bem, por sinal).

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, não demorou para que as coisas fossem ficando...

Estranhas.

Frank estava começando a se sentir mal nos últimos dias. Tendo enjoos horrorosos, principalmente durante a manhã, e se sentindo extremamente sonolento.

E estava com fome. Comia quase o tempo todo agora. E depois sempre acabava ficava mais enjoado ainda.

Foi aí que começou a vomitar.

Sempre saía de casa antes do café, por que se sua mãe fizesse ovos, era certo que ele teria de correr para o banheiro, colocando tudo o que estivesse em seu estômago para fora.

Os cheiros haviam ficado muito fortes e muito enjoados de repente, e Frank não gostava nem um pouco disso.

Exatas três semanas depois da festa de Quinn em que tudo acontecera, Frank havia convidado três de seus melhores amigos, Ray, Bob e Mikey, irmão de Gerard, para sua casa. E os quatro estavam ali, jogando videogame e conversando um pouco, como faziam algumas vezes.  

E, após algum tempo, o assunto acabou indo para Gerard, o que sempre era desconfortável para Frank.

Seus amigos não sabiam da queda (leia-se: abismo) que tinha por ele, e Frank, mesmo que sem perceber, sempre acabava falando algo bobo que só um apaixonado diria ao referir-se ao moreno, o que sempre despertava aqueles olhares intrigados dos outros. Por isso sempre preferia sair um pouco de cena em momentos como aquele.

Frank estava levantando-se para ir até a cozinha buscar um pouco mais de limonada quando ouviu Mikey dizer - O Gee voltou com a Lindsey. Ela não o merece, é claro, mas ele é um idiota e se arrasta aos pés dela, então...

\- E-eles voltaram mesmo? - o coração de Frank até murchou. Ele suportaria ver Gerard com outra garota, mas vê-lo de volta com alguém que havia ferido-o tanto como Lindsey...

\- Sim. Ontem à tarde. Eles saíram pra jantar e conversar, e o Gerd só voltou hoje de manhã, feliz como quem havia visto passarinho verde.

Ugh. Aquilo havia sido como um soco no estômago de Frank. Eles haviam voltado mesmo, e ainda tinham feito sexo. Só de lembrar que duas semanas atrás era ele quem...

Fugiu para a cozinha antes que os outros notassem as lágrimas, nem um pouco discretas, que escorriam por sua face.

Ele se sentia tão mal naquele momento. Amava tanto Gerard, tanto, e ali estava ele com aquela garota que sequer gostava dele de verdade. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão injustas?

Sentiu sua cabeça doer. Doer demais. E de repente começar a girar, como se o mundo inteiro se transformasse num carrossel, e antes que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, sua visão escureceu de súbito e bam!

Ele apagou.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo demorou para acordar, mas sabia que estava num lugar macio. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou-se em seu quarto, com seus três amigos ainda ali.

\- O-o que aconteceu? - sentou-se na cama bem devagar, piscando algumas vezes até sua visão se tornar nítida.

\- Você desmaiou. - a resposta veio de Bob, que estava próximo à janela de seu quarto.

\- Quê?

\- É. Você tava lá com a gente aí ficou todo estranho, correu pra cozinha e só ouvimos o estrondo. Você caiu lá e ficou todo estatelado no chão.

\- Tivemos que te trazer até a cama. Você é mais gordo do que parece. - disse Mikey, que comia um pacote de batatinhas.

\- Ah, vai te catar Mikey. - resmungou. - Mas, tipo, eu desmaiei, simplesmente? Como assim?

\- Ah, você desmaiou... - Ray não continuou, pois as mãos de Frank cobriram sua boca imediatamente.

\- Shiiiii. - Frank chiou, de forma muito exagerada. - Minha mãe não pode escutar você falando isso! Se ela souber que eu desmaiei, vai querer me levar prum hospital, e assim que eu pôr meus pés lá, vão acabar me internando por que, sei lá, vou estar com mais alguma doença estranha. Então, shiu! A gente pode falar disso em outro lugar?

Ray tocou o queixo, pensativo, e então sugeriu - Tem uma lanchonete nova aqui perto. Você 'tá com fome?

Frank sentiu seu estômago roncar. - Sim.

\- Como sempre. - Ray sorriu. - Então vamos lá. Aí poderemos falar sobre esse "assunto super secreto".

Frank às vezes podia ser exagerado, mas daquela vez ele falava sério. Todas às vezes que ia para o hospital, fosse para um checkup, ou uma consulta qualquer, sempre davam um jeito de encontrar algo de errado com ele.  

E pelo cantarolar baixo que podia jurar ouvir lá embaixo, sua mãe já havia voltado do trabalho. Era melhor que conversassem fora dali mesmo.

Pouco depois, já estavam na tal lanchonete. E, hmm, era realmente muito boa. Frank comeu seu sanduíche tão depressa quanto era possível, avançando então para o sorvete, mergulhando as batatinhas fritas de Mikey nele e comendo em seguida.

Eles o olhavam, bom, como se ele tivesse problemas. Mas ele não estava nem aí, era simplesmente delicioso.

\- Isso é tão gostoso... - murmurava Frank, entre as batatas. - Mas, aí eu só... Desmaiei. Do nada?

\- Pelo que sabemos, é.

Frank engoliu a gororoba misturada com pesar.

O abalo emocional de descobrir que Gerard havia voltado com Lyn não o faria desmaiar, não é? Ele teria de ter o emocional de... Uma maria-mole, para passar mal por algo tão besta assim.

\- Ah, eu devo estar doente mesmo. - constatou, com um suspiro. - E eu não sei por que ainda me surpreendo por que, hmpf, toda vez eu acabo pegando qualquer coisa, qualquer doença, vírus ou etc que apareça na Terra... Acho que sou o ser humano mais doente do mundo.

Mikey, que mantinha seu olhar fixo na tacinha de sorvete cheia de batatinhas (ele ainda tentava compreender como Frank era capaz de fazer aquela barbaridade), sorriu de uma forma que não pareceu nada boa ao menor do grupo.  

\- Sabe... Frank... Isso é bem engraçado. - começou ele. - Você 'tá reclamando de estar enjoado todo dia... Vomitou no colégio ontem... Agora desmaiou... Você não está gravido, está?

Frank fingiu rir, de forma sarcástica. - É. Grande graça.

Bob, aos risos, entrou na brincadeira. - Ah Frank! Por quê você não nos contou? Vai, diz, quem é que é o pai?

\- Ah! Fala sério! Só por que eu sou gay? Vamos, parem com isso.

Ray, que também já havia se unido as risadas, parou um pouco, tocando o ombro do amigo. - Não gente, ele não está grávido. Nosso pequeno Frankie ainda é virgem, lembram?

\- Ah! É! Tem razão! - Mikey exclamou, mas logo seus olhos se fixaram na face do mais novo, que havia ruborizado intensamente após aquela frase.  - Peraí... Ray, Bob, vocês estão vendo essa carinha do Frank?

Os dois assentiram e de repente, Frank se sentiu uma galinha indefesa cercada por raposas de olhares maliciosos.

\- Não acredito nisso Frankie... Você é um menino muito apressadinho... Você não é mais virgem! - foi Mikey quem exclamou aquilo, num tom alto o suficiente para que, na opinião de Frank, toda a lanchonete ouvisse. Mas é sempre bom lembrar o quão exagerado ele é. Preocupado demais com a ideia de que outras pessoas estavam escutando sua conversa, o que em sua mente na verdade era um fato, murmurou sem pensar:  

   - M-mas... Hã... O que é que isso tem a ver com vocês?

Pronto, não havia mais como esconder. Havia praticamente dito com todas as palavras.

\- Ah meu Deus! Você não é mais virgem! - Bob exclamou.

É. Daquela vez havia sido realmente alto. Entre gargalhadas, o loiro ainda continuou. - Caramba! Vai, conta pra a gente, com quem foi? Quem foi o cara? Você tem que falar!

Frank congelou. Mas os garotos não paravam de bombardeá-lo com perguntas nada discretas.

\- Ativo ou passivo? - Mikey questionou e Frank nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, já que segundos depois o magrelo descobriu - Passivo. Com certeza.

Ugh! Por que eles tinham que gritar tanto? Principalmente coisas como aquelas...

\- P-parem com isso! Que droga! - resmungou, muito vermelho. Estava irritado, de verdade.

Ray, como sempre, foi o que parou de agir como criança primeiro. - Mas, hey Frank, a gente tá brincando, quer dizer, a sua virgindade ou a falta dela... - um risinho escapou de seus lábios. Ele não podia evitar. - Não tem nada a ver com você estar doente ou não. A não ser que, sei lá, você tenha feito sem proteção e...

Algo pesou em estômago. Droga! Como era burro! Burro! Havia transado com Gerard sem camisinha! Maldita hora em que ele havia esquecido que Lindsey transava com Gerard e com outros caras e podia ter alguma coisa que passou para ele agora havia chegado em Frank.

Como conseguia ser tão burro?

Envergonhado consigo mesmo, Frank se encolheu um tanto na cadeira, o que fez com que os olhos de Ray se arregalassem. Ele já havia entendido, o que fez o Iero odiar-se por ser tão fácil de se ler.

\- Eu não acredito Frank! Você deu pro cara sem usar nada?

\- D-dá pra vocês falarem de uma forma mais discreta? - Frank gaguejou. - Estamos numa lanchonete. Não quero que todo mundo nela fique sabendo da minha vida sexual.

\- Que vida sexual? - Mikey riu. - Você nem tem ainda, só fez isso uma vez.

  - Cala a boca! - o baixinho resmungou novamente. - Que droga.

\- Mas falando sério Frank. Isso é preocupante. Você pode realmente ter pego alguma coisa.

Bob revirou os olhos azuis lentamente. - Mas a única coisa com esses sintomas que é "transmitida" sexualmente é gravidez, mas o Frank não está grávido.

As risadas deles diminuíram um tanto, o que deixou Frank um tanto aflito. Eles não estavam começando a acreditar que...

\- Vamos falar sério agora? Quer dizer, eu só tô doente de alguma coisa qualquer, e isso não tem nenhuma ligação com eu ter feito coisas ou não e...

\- Sério, Frank, quem foi o cara? - Bob insistiu, o que apenas fez com que o menor saísse da cadeira, num impeto de raiva.

\- Será que dá pra vocês pararem?!? - gritou. - Olha, quer saber? Eu vou pra casa e vocês só me liguem quando pararem de falar tanta besteira.

Enquanto se afastava da mesa em que lanchara, ainda ouviu alguém (provavelmente Mikey) gritar "Cuidado para não desmaiar no meio do caminho!". 

  Esticou o dedo mal-educado para eles e voltou para casa, antes que acabasse pirando por culpa deles.

Dois dias se passaram e os sintomas de Frank pareciam ter aumentado. Todas as coisas perfumadas o enjoavam e ele passava as manhãs inteiras se segurando para não vomitar o pouco de alimento que restava em seu corpo. Um fastio desagradável havia se apoderado dele, mas a rejeição à comida desapareceu quando Ray, que viera pedir desculpas educadamente pela zoação coletiva de antes, convidando-o para aquela lanchonete maravilhosa outra vez.

Ah! Frank se esbaldou em comida de novo. Sentia-se até meio estufado, o que era um tanto quanto agradável. Mas não por muito tempo, ele sabia que dali a pouco passaria mal de novo.

\- Frankiee... - o tom dócil que Bob usara para consigo não lhe parecia boa coisa. - Compramos algo pra você.

Ainda um tanto magoado, respondeu de forma grossa. - Espero que seja uma sobremesa.

\- Você não para de comer não é? - Bob abriu a mochila que trazia em suas costas e tirou dela uma sacolinha rosa, que incomodamente não lhe permitia ver seu conteúdo. Mas, hm, não lhe parecia sobremesa. - É um animal.

Frank apenas estirou-lhe a língua, pegando a sacola com interesse. A abriu e... Bom... Ele sentia que poderia matar Bob naquele momento.

  Por que o que tinha dentro da sacola não era nada mais nada menos do que um teste de gravidez de farmácia.

\- O que porcaria é isso? - grunhiu, com ódio. - É sério! Eu pensei que vocês tinham parado com essa besteira

!- Ah Frank! - até Ray ria. - Não conseguimos evitar!

\- É! Ria um pouco, afinal...

\- Ria? Ria? Vocês me compraram um teste de gravidez, seus escrotos! - se segurou para não berrar, falando tudo entredentes.

\- Não custa nada você fazer. - Mikey sorria. - Quer dizer, você não vai ter que tirar sangue ou qualquer coisa assim... É só... Mijar. Não dói e é rapidinho. Você ainda vai rir disso um dia.

Frank estava incrédulo. Seus amigos não tinham um pingo de juízo! - Um cara fazer um teste desses é... O cúmulo da estupidez!

\- Só faz cara! Vai lá no banheiro e vamos ver se afinal tem um mine Frank nessa sua barriga sensual ou não! - Bob ainda gargalhava, todos gargalhavam, e tudo em que Frank pensava era em como seria divertido fazer Bob engasgar com aquele palitinho esquisito que era o do teste.

Mas só faria isso depois de usar. Aí poderia forçar o óbvio negativo a descer pela goela de Bob.

Chegou ao banheiro e se trancou num dos boxes com vasos sanitários. Ele não faria aquele teste à vista das pessoas.

Fez o que tinha que fazer (sentindo-se muito estranho em todo o processo) e esperou os malditos cinco minutos.

Era tão ridículo ficar ali, movendo-se de um lado para o outro naquela cabine pequena, como se estivesse ansioso para ver o resultado. Não sabia por quê. Iria dar negativo, como daria se qualquer homem tentasse o...

Espera. Dois traços? Não era pra aparecer só um?

Olhou as instruções presentes na caixinha e em seguida na bula... E as duas pareciam dizer o mesmo absurdo:

Frank estava grávido.Mas... Ele não podia estar... Homens não engravidam. 

É claro que aqueles babacas haviam armado aquilo. E ele ia estraçalhá-los imediatamente!

Voltou pisando duro para a mesa onde seus amigos estavam e jogou o teste na mesa.

\- E quem é que fez essa palhaçada? - questionou, num tom tão bravo que até os assustava um tanto.

\- Como assim, do que é que você 'tá falando? - perguntou Mikey, inocentemente.

Argh! Inocente uma ova! Praticamente esfregou o maldito teste na cara dele e depois jogou-o em Ray.

\- Dois tracinhos? O que isso significa? - o rapaz de cabelos afro buscou a caixinha, que Frank também havia jogado de qualquer jeito ali. Leu. - Positivo?

\- É! O teste de gravidez deu positivo! O que faz todo o sentido por que todos sabem que homens podem engravidar! - Frank praticamente berrava. Estava dando um chilique ali.

Se ele não estivesse tão atacado, irritado, e com desejos assassinos, talvez tivesse reparado que seus amigos realmente pareciam confusos com aquilo. Tão incrédulos quanto ele.

Bob engoliu em seco. - Espera, vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui Frank. O teste em si já era a brincadeira. Não íamos manipulá-lo por que... Puts, como é que se faz isso? Nós nem abrimos a caixa nem nada e... Estou falando sério.

\- E eu vou acreditar em vocês agora?

\- Frank, eu tô dizendo isso como seu amigo. Olha pra a gente e vê se a gente parece estar brincando.

O baixinho permitiu-se respirar um pouco e averiguar. Não. Eles não pareciam estar brincando. Não riam, nem caçoavam, apenas fitavam-no, alarmados.

\- Frank... Você tá grávido?

A pergunta veio de Mikey e fez seus ouvidos estalarem.  - Não! É claro que não!

\- Mas, Frank, vamos pensar, você foi passivo numa relação sem proteção, então podemos cogitar que você talvez esteja...

\- HOMENS NÃO ENGRAVIDAM! - Berrou, sem se importar com quem o ouvia. - Não vou discutir isso! É óbvio que eu não 'tô grávido!

E então, a passos largos, Frank saiu da lanchonete, ignorando completamente seus amigos, que o chamavam.   

Em seu bolso do jeans, o maldito teste.Não demorou a se encontrar no meio daquela praça.Estava confuso. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia todo sentido...

Ou pior, não fazia sentido nenhum, o que deixava as coisas ainda mais caóticas.

Se fosse verdade... Ah, se fosse verdade...

Olhou para o céu, sentindo uma raiva súbita.

Será que se gritasse para ele, parecia muito insano?

**x-x-x**

Frank suspirou, voltando à sua realidade atual.

 

E nela, ele era o adolescente grávido que tinha que se vestir para o colégio, antes que sua mãe começasse a bater em sua porta, gritando que ele estava atrasado.

Mas chegar na escola para Frank significava ter que ficar cara a cara com Gerard, coisa que ele não fazia direito desde que ele voltara com Lindsey. E agora era ainda pior, por que ele sabia que estava esperando um filho de Gee.

 

Um filho de Gerard. Só agora a ficha começara a cair de verdade.

Estava gerando, de alguma absurda, um bebê. Um bebê de Gee. Que talvez possuísse seus olhos verdes e pele branquinha.

Quase sorriu com a visão, mas logo se lembrou de que a coisinha dentro de si ainda devia ter o tamanho de um caroço de feijão, e provavelmente iria puxar todas as suas características ruins. Com certeza teria um metro e meio de altura e a mesma fragilidade que ele para doenças.

Mas, se ele puxasse os olhinhos verdes de Gerard...

Oh, droga. Agora a imagem de uma criança, meio ele e meio Gerard, surgiu em sua mente. Era um garotinho fofo, de perninhas gorduchas que corria em sua direção. E Frank o pegava no colo. E ele, com uma voz linda e infantil dizia:

\- Te amo, mamãe....

Espera aí. Mamãe? Não mesmo!

A visão, subitamente errada, foi expulsa de sua cabeça quase que com um pontapé. Argh. Era melhor ir logo pro colégio. Fórmulas de matemática faziam mais sentido.

Aquela droga de gravidez masculina ainda ia acabar com seus poucos neurônios. Ou pior, não só com os dele. Afinal, não esquecera seu próximo passo, que era quase uma missão impossível:

Contar a novidade ao papai Gee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pela demora. Eu tive problemas com ajeitar umas coisas no capítulo... Perdão mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado, comentem e tal se sim. Me deixará muito feliz.  
> Por ter demorado, a próxima atualização vem mais rápido :3  
> Previsão de Postagem: 05/12/15

**Author's Note:**

> Links para minhas outras duas fanfics de MCR:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4727360/chapters/10802711  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4851830
> 
> Previsão de Postagem: 30/11/2015


End file.
